1. Field of the Invention
A hammer mill apparatus to shred and chip boards fed therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices have been developed to chip, shred, mulch and otherwise reduce wood, branches, limbs, leaves and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,824,034 shows an apparatus for shredding branches, limbs, twigs, leaves or like material including a housing having a rotatable shredding mechanism disposed in the lower portion thereof including a plurality of pivotally mounted substantially triangular shaped hammers for shredding material within the cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,767 discloses a chipper comprising a housing to support a feed roll positioned above a guide chute extending to a rotor having a series of axially spaced circular rotor plates rigidly secured to a driven rotor with a series of peripherally spaced shaft members extending axially through segments of the rotor plates and a plurality of hammer elements mounted on each shaft member between the rotor plates for full 360 degree rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,212 teaches a hammer hog to reduce various materials into different sizes including a hinged housing top having a rotatable assembly of hammers and/or impactors disposed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,220 shows a chipping knife and shredder flails mounted for rotation about a common axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,856,134 discloses a soil pulverizer and horticultural hammer mill comprising a housing having a material feeding hopper opening through one wall thereof and at least one discharge therefrom, a rotor mounted for rotation in the housing and having a plurality of rows of blades each pivotally supported on axes parallel to the rotor axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,950 shows a material reducer for coal and the like comprising rotary hammers, bars or the like to crush the material and to propel the crushed material upwardly along a confined or partially confined path which discharges onto an output conveyor or directly to a screen or other processing equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,865 teaches an apparatus to defiberize waste paper stock and uniform dispersion and accumulation the defiberized fine fiber stock for dry web formation comprising a defiberizing drum having cylindrical teeth formed on the inside circumferential plane and an outlet for delivery of the defiberized fine stock formed of this lower portion, a hollow rotary shaft provided rotatably in the defiberizing drum, a multitude of swing hammers provided swingably around the hollow rotary shaft both circumferentially and axially at respectively regular intervals.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,826 discloses a hammer comprising a hammer body with a substantially bell-shaped profile having a larger end and sides converging to a smaller end with front and back faces that are substantially flat. A large mounting bore extends through the body to receive a pivot shaft from which the hammer may pivotally swing.
East German 243,219 shows a cutter bar for a hammer-type crusher movable in the horizontal direction in a guide in a crusher housing having a spindle mechanism therein coupled to an indexing electric motor.